Pharaoh? Not me
by Kagome-chan88
Summary: Yugi and Yami get into a fight over something Yami didn't mean. Yugi gets into an acident and somehow ends up in the past... please R & R...


**AN: This is for my friend... who said that I couldn't wright a YxYY story! Ha Ha ha! Okay... sorry...** ;

**Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Oh / mind link to Yami from Yugi / **

**and to Yugi from Yami**

**It was a beautiful winter morning. The sky was a faded blue-gray, with desolate clouds hanging overhead. Domino city seemed to glow white as the pale snow reflected the light of the bright cloudy sky. **

**Yugi Moto woke up happy. It was true that the boy showed this emotion almost nonstop but today, he actually felt happy. **

**He woke up seconds before his alarm went off and as he turned it off he smiled. **

**As he walked by his desk he lifted the chain of his Millennium puzzle and placed it around his neck. The puzzle glowed a dim golden color for an instant and soon after Yami, Yugi's secret crush, best friend, and 'alter ego' as his friends called him, appeared. Yami was no way like Yugi at all though. Yami was his own person, he wasn't Yugi. Yugi didn't even seem to realize that when he talked to his friend he was talking to one of the greatest Pharaohs of all time and that he had been dead for a LONG time, to Yugi, Yami was just well... Yami. **

**Yami sat on the edge of Yugi's bed and smiled at the younger boy (way younger if you count all thous thousands of years he's been dead -.-' ). **

**"Aren't we happy this morning?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi giggled a little bit, " Are 'we' happy or is it just me, Yami?" **

**Yami smirked at his question and replied, " We." **

**Yugi smiled at the spirit then left to get ready for school. **

**(Later) **

**Yugi was downstairs about twenty minutes later. **

**Yami was at the end of the kitchen table reading a newspaper. **

**Yugi's grandfather was sitting at the opposite end of the table marveling at the seemingly 'floating' newspaper. Yugi laughed a bit. **

**"Oh yeah... you can't see Yami, huh Grandpa?" **

**Both Yami and Yugi's grandfather looked up. **

**"I can't right now..." (AN: he can see Yami when Yami takes over Yugi's body during duels, etc.) **

**"Oh course not Yugi, only you can." Yami looked back toward his newspaper. **

**"It's just kinda funny." **

**"I suppose..." Yami admitted as he looked at Yugi's grandfather's face. **

**Yugi laughed before saying goodbye to his grandfather and leaving with Yami secure in his puzzle. **

**(school) **

**Bla bla **

**(After school ;p )**

**Yugi began to walk toward his house with his other best friend, Joey. **

**As the two walked on the sidewalk they talked about school, among other things in their life. Suddenly Joey brought up the idea about going to the new amusement park the next day. **

**"I hear it's got the largest roller coaster in the world!" He said excitedly. **

**"Really?" **

**"Yup. You want to go there tomorrow Yug?" **

**"Um..." Yugi was a little scared of going on a roller coaster that big, but he still answered, "Okay." **

**"Great Yugi! I call you when I get home." **

**And with that Joey left his friend in front of his house, Kame game shop. **

**(inside) **

**"Grandpa?" Yugi called out when he shut the door (after he was inside). **

**No answer. **

**'Hmm....' **

**His puzzle glowed once again and Yami was, in an instant, standing beside him. **

**Yami and Yugi glanced at each other and shrugged. **

**"Grandpa?" Yugi yelled once more. **

**/Yugi /Yami said though their mind link.**

**Yugi looked toward the spirit. **

**Yami handed him a note that said: **

**Yugi, **

**I'm going to go away for a few days. **

**I'm going to a game sellers convention. **

**If you need me just call the hotel number at the bottom. **

**Have a nice break from school! There is money in the register if you need some. Lock the door if you leave. I'll call you soon. **

**Love, **

**Grandpa **

**425-567-9732 is the Hotel's number**

**Yugi folded up the note and placed it on the counter as he walked into the kitchen. **

**Yami?He asked though their link.**

**/Yes?/Yami answered.**

**Do you want something to eat?**

**/I don't really eat.../Yami felt silly saying this for some reason.**

**Oh, okay**

**Yugi walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and two cokes. **

**"Here." he said out loud. **

**He tossed a coke at Yami. **

**Yami caught then opened the can (AN: Okay I don't care if he can't really hold stuff, he can now!!!). **

**Silence filled the air.**

**"So..." Yugi started, "Tomorrow I'm going to the amusement park with Joey..." **

**"Are you sure?" Yami looked at him with doubt. **

**"Yes... Why wouldn't I be?" **

**"Well your not exactly the bravest person when it comes to rides... remember when we went to the amusement park?" **

**Images of himself screaming wildly rushed into Yugi's mind. **

**"SO? Everyone does that!" **

**"Do they?" Yami smirked. He had just been playing with Yugi (joking), he had no idea how mad Yugi was getting or how his hikari felt like killing him. **

**"What do you mean?" Yugi's voice sounded calm, but he was fuming with anger toward his dark side. **

**"Your just too much of a baby..." Yami laughed a little. **

**Yugi clenched his fists. Yami realized how Yugi was taking his words. **

**"Wait. Yugi don't be stupid... I was just kid-" **

**'Stupid' was the wrong thing to say. **

**Before Yami could finish Yugi cut him off. **

**"Stupid? So I'm stupid and weak and your soo much better than me, right?! Well excuse me for bothering you, almighty Pharaoh!" **

**"Wait! Yugi! I'm sorry! Thats not what I meant!" **

**It was too late. Yugi ran out the door into the snowy

* * *

blizzard-like climate. Just as he left he thew something at Yami. **

**As Yami caught the object he looked down in horror to see it was the millennium puzzle. **

**'No! It'll be next to impossible find him without our link!' **

**Yami ran out the door and heard a woman scream something about needing a doctor. **

**Yami glanced over in that direction before walking over, he knew that Yugi would help, like his light always did. **

**Yami glanced around the crowd scanning for his light. **

**"Hey I know this kid! He's that one duelist! Oh, what's his name..." **

**'NO!' Yami's mind screamed as he tried to make his way to the center, 'It can't be him!' **

**"Oh! His names Yugi Moto!" **

**Suddenly Yami pushed everyone out of his way. **

**"Yugi!" he picked up the small boy and screamed at the woman standing beside him, "What happened" **

**Yugi felt himself being shaken awake. **

**He opened his eyes and found himself in a weird marketplace. **

**"Oh thank Ra." He looked toward the direction the familiar voice came from and his violet eyes met Seto Kaiba's dark blue ones. What was Kaiba wearing? A dress? **

**"Oh Pharaoh! We thought we lost you." **

**'Pharaoh? No... It can't be' Yugi realized he was 5000 years in the past... in ancient Egypt.**

**AN: To be continued...**

**Just to tell you guys it might take a while... I'm now in school... . darn...**


End file.
